Te odio por amarte
by Crazy-Gaaino-fan
Summary: Desde el primer momento creyeron odiarse, encegueciendo sus sentimientos y llevando al limite sus acciones, pero ¿pueden separace antes de darce cuenta que su complicada relacion los esta llevando amarse inconcientemente? Gaaino
1. Chapter 1

**Lo que los lleva a cometer todo esto es solo un juego, un juego adictivo en donde solo participa el cuerpo sin mezclar sentimientos, o eso creen.**

**Se llenan la cabeza con el odio que sienten por el otro, o que creen sentir, cegados por las apariencias, negando los verdaderos sentimientos, pero, pueden abandonar este juego antes de darse cuenta que ninguno de los dos esta llevándose la victoria sino que es el corazón el que esta ganando, bueno, dicen que del amor al odio hay un solo paso, entonces ¿podrá servir al reverso?**

**Te odio por amarte**

**Capitulo uno: Mal Comienzo **

Las tediosas horas acaecían lentamente mientras el serio pelirrojo transitaba por el pesado desierto, su cabello se agitaba en cada ráfaga de viento con la arena que chocaba con su rostro, había salido hace dos días por las puertas de Suna hacia el vasto desierto donde no se observaba rastro de humanidad o vida, por donde mirara solo veía arena y mas arena y aunque estaba acostumbrado al calor sofocante de su aldea le costaba avanzar a un ritmo que no fuera lento por el tormentoso sol que pegaba directamente.

El Kazekage suspiro, aun creía imposible que haya podido aceptar hacer algo así por dos desconocidos que ni siquiera pertenecen a la aldea de Suna, mientras el tenia que recorrer las millas para encontrar a una kunoichi incompetente que no hizo bien su trabajo.

Todavía recordaba el estado de los dos ninjas que fueron a rogarle ayuda y del maldito momento que decidió aceptar.

-------------------------------------Flash back--------------------------------------------------------

Ya no quedaba nadie de pie en la mansión del Kazekage dada la hora de la noche a acepción del el mismo, quien como siempre trabajaba hasta altas horas solo para mitigar el fastidio de no poder dormir, era cierto ya le habían arrebatado el Shukaku de su interior pero eso no variaba demasiado su estado, con suerte habían noches en las cuales el apreciado sueño le llegaba, pero tan solo circunstancias excepciónales causadas por el cansancio de un día agitado y eso tampoco le servia demasiado ya que no le permitían realizar misiones que lo hicieran esforzarse o salir de la aldea desde que tomo el titulo de Kazekage, por lo tanto eran muy pocos los días en los cuales verdaderamente se cansara y por lo tanto no dormía.

Desganado revisaba los papeles, firmando lo que debía y leyendo cuidadosamente cada párrafo para después apilarlos todos junto a él. Observo el reloj, aun tenia tiempo para seguir, resopló de fastidio al ver todo lo que le quedaba por hacer. Fue su elección proponerse para Kazekage y aceptar el puesto pero a veces deseaba no haberlo hecho, claro que tenia sus ventajas y cada día sentía que lograba su propósito de ser aceptado y querido por todas las personas, pero que no daría por tener al menos un día de descanso y poder revivir los momentos en los cuales era libre de hacer lo que se proponía incluyendo salir de los dominios de Suna y sentir la emoción que le inspiraba completar una misión, cuando en esos momentos lo único bueno que tenia su vida era sentirse libre y lo demás era una completa soledad y dolor. Sacudió su rostro alejando las dolorosas memorias de ese tiempo, de ninguna manera quería volver a eso y desperdiciar todo lo que había logrado, pero aun así anhelaba poder sentirse sin obligaciones un día. Aunque sabía de antemano que era totalmente imposible por mucho que lo deseara, su deber era quedarse en su aldea y proteger a cada ciudadano.

Volvió a suspirar y al ver todo terminado volteó su asiento quedando de cara a la ventana que daba a la aldea, admirando serenamente la arena que flotaba en el aire por medio de una leve brisa.

-¡Gaara tenemos problemas!-informo la hermana mayor del pelirrojo que entraba agitada a la sala y con señales en el rostro que no eran nada propias de ella.

-¿que ocurre ahora Temari?-pregunto molesto Gaara mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a la atormentada rubia.

-Han llegado a la aldea dos malheridos ninjas de Konoha pidiendo ayuda urgente-explico atropelladamente la kunoichi.

-bien-dijo acariciando su frente con una mano-diles que pasen-añadió recuperando su serio e indiferente semblante que tanto caracterizaba al pelirrojo.

-hai-

La chica asintió con la cabeza y posteriormente se acerco a abrir la puerta para hacer pasar a los ninjas de Konoha, los cuales entraron silenciosamente dejando al Kazekage asombrado por las visibles heridas y el cansancio que demostraban.

-bueno ustedes dirán-

-Soy Nara Shikamaru y el es mi compañero Akimichi Chouji, ambos fuimos con nuestra compañera de equipo a una misión en el país del Rayo , desafortunadamente fuimos atacados por unos ninjas desconocidos, los cuales nos superaban en numero y sin embargo logramos escapar a pesar de las circunstancia pero nuestra compañera quedo secuestrada, no sabemos que planean hacer con ella por eso vinimos a la aldea mas cercana a solicitar su ayuda para rescatarla cuanto antes-explico uno de ellos difícilmente entre pausas para respirar y hacer muecas de dolor tratando de afirmarse débilmente en la mesa del Kazekage

-entiendo, se que Konoha y Suna mantienen un pacto de alianza pero hay dos cosas que me lo imposibilitan-hizo una pausa para inspirar y observar cuidadosamente los heridos y sucios cuerpos de los dos ninjas de Konoha, al oír esto Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos y miro fijamente al Kazekage en señal de incredulidad y confusión el cual afortunadamente no presto atención.

-la primera es que como puedo ver ustedes no están en su mejor estado físico por lo que dudo que lleguen muy lejos desperdiciando la ayuda que les daría y segundo en este momento no tenemos ningún ninja disponible que pueda acudir a rescatar a su compañera-explico cerrando en su mente cualquier otro plan que los pudiera ayudar.

-comprendemos su situación Kazekage-sama pero le ruego hacer un esfuerzo, he visto en la aldea a varios ninjas que nos podrían servir, solo le pedimos dos o tres en nombre del pacto entre nuestras aldeas, entiendo que ponga a su gente antes de nosotros pero le aseguro que si Tsunade-sama estuviera en su posición y usted en la nuestra ella haría cuanto pudiera, además debo agregar que nuestra compañera es una importante Jounin medico de Konoha y una de las aprendices de la Hokage, si hubiera otro lugar a cual acudir le aseguro que lo haríamos pero ustedes son la única oportunidad que no queda-dijo el Nara casi suplicando preocupado y angustiado al igual que su amigo por la kunoichi.

El Kazekage escucho atento las palabras del ninja de cabello negro y pensó las ventajas y las desventajas de prestarles ayuda, entonces recordó que su aldea y hasta el mismo le debían mucho a Konoha por las muchas veces que lo ayudaron a el y a sus hermanos, esto era inevitable e irremediable pero por lo mucho que le molestara se sentía obligado a aceptar. Aunque aun así no había ninjas disponibles en la aldea tan solo los guardias y sus hermanos que tienen que partir en una importante misión en la mañana siguiente al país de la niebla, no había absolutamente nadie a excepción del mismo.

-esperen, por lo mucho que me desagrade creo que los podré ayudar-los dos de konoha observaron expectantes y nerviosos al pelirrojo esperando la tan ansiada respuesta-yo iré en busca de su compañera mientras ustedes se quedan en el hospital recuperándose de sus heridas, cuando regrese con ella ustedes ya habrán recuperado las fuerzas y podrán marcharse-agrego deseando que aquello ocurriera lo mas pronto posible.

-gracias Kazekage-sama-respondieron satisfechos los dos al unísono

-Gaara no puedes partir en una misión así, no olvides que eres el Kazekage de Suna y si algo le pasa a ti o a la aldea seria caótico-interrumpió la conversación la hermana que los había estado escuchando desde un rincón de la sala-incluso yo podría ir con Kankuro, no nos costaría nada-el Kazekage paso la mirada fijamente en su hermana enojado por su innecesaria interrupción.

-No pasara nada si me ausento unos días, confío que si ocurre algo los ninja de esta aldea sabrán actuar correctamente hasta que regrese y por mi no te preocupes, puedo cuidarme solo-la rubia al ver a su hermano tan seguro y decidido a actuar por si mismo no tubo mas remedio que tragarse sus palabras aunque no significara que estaba en acuerdo con su hermano debía respetar sus dediciones por lo mas tontas que sean-pero antes de partir necesito que me den todos los datos del aspecto de su compañera y de los que los atacaron, además de informarme sobre el punto exacto en donde fueron emboscados-dijo volviendo una ves mas hacia los forasteros.

-hai-posteriormente procedieron a describir detalladamente a su compañera revelando su nombre y su encantador aspecto que Shikamaru describía endureciendo su mirada al recordar la situación de su amiga. Gaara escucho atentamente imaginando como pudiera a la chica, asombrándose por la belleza que se dibujaba en su mente, ciertamente el no se interesaba especialmente por las mujeres tan solo lo hacia para calmar sus instintos de hombre pero raramente una mujer le parecía sobresaliente a lo usual y aunque esta era solamente su imaginación realmente se sorprendió por lo bella que la describían. Cuando al pelirrojo le quedo clara la imagen de la hermosa kunoichi pasaron a relatar la imagen de los otros ninjas y las coordenadas en donde fueron sorprendidos por su ataque.

-lo tengo todo claro, fueron emboscados en aproximadamente ochenta y siete kilómetros al sudeste cerca del paso a la siguiente aldea:-repitió el ninja mientras se preparaba a salir teniendo todo entendido-Temari llévalos al hospital para que los traten yo debo partir-no espero una respuesta de se hermana y salio apresuradamente a preparar todo para marcharse.

Mientras caminaba pensaba que quizás no fue tan mala idea aceptar, a lo mejor esta es la oportunidad que esperaba para darse un respiro y salir al exterior unos días, aun si es para encontrar a una kunoichi de Konoha.

-----------------------------------------Fin Flash Back---------------------------------------------

Aunque esa idea fue rápidamente desvaneciéndose de su mente al comenzar a recorrer el agotador desierto, arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado, incluso algunas veces estuvo a punto de resignarse y devolverse a Suna con la mentira de haber encontrado a la tal Ino muerta, pero trataba de ignorar esas ideas recordando la razón de haber aceptado, es cierto era molesto hacer este trabajo pero le debía mucho a Konoha para rendirse.

El Kazekage siguió moviendo sus pies ágilmente sobre la inestable superficie debajo de sus pies, atento y mirando en todas direcciones siempre para ver que en ningún lugar aparecía la kunoichi. A lo lejos vio aliviado una piedra donde podría sentarse y descansar un rato, se apresuro a llegar y cuando lo logro se colocó sobre ella para tomar un poco del agua que llevaba, cerro los ojos al sentir una leve pero fresca brisa que rozó su rostro plácidamente, pero de golpe abrió sus parpados al oír a una larga distancia un movimiento muy agitado parecido a una pelea, se levanto y subió la vista para poder ver mas, entonces vio unas siluetas que se movían en todas direcciones pero no pudo identificarlas ya que daban directo al sol provocando que el pelirrojo tuviera que entrecerrarlos, puso una mano en su frente para tapar el deslumbrante brillo del sol y poder ver bien, entonces observo una lucha que se libraba entre una ágil rubia y cinco hombres mas, ninjas aparentemente, siguió observando, la pelea se veía muy desequilibrada y a pesar de que la kunoichi se defendía parecía demasiado para ella y cada vez se veía mas agotada al punto de apenas sostenerse en los pies, sin embargo volvía a levantarse débilmente y respondía a los ataques lo mejor que podía, fue entonces cuando el Kazekage recordó la descripción de la supuesta Ino y comenzó a compáralas con la débil kunoichi que tenia en frente.

-"rubia, cabello en una larga coleta, piel blanquecina, traje de dos piezas morado y… bandana de konoha"-pensó el pelirrojo para si tratando de ver lo que pudiera sin irritarse los ojos con el sol y los granos de arena levantados en el aire-¡maldición!-exclamo comenzando a correr rápidamente hacia el grupo para ayudar a Ino.

Al llegar los ninjas no se dieron cuenta de su presencia ya que se camufló transformando su cuerpo en arena, al mezclarse se acerco con el entorno y al estar entre ellos rehizo su cuerpo y se interpuso en el momento indicado para detener un golpe que se dirigía al rostro de la asustada rubia, lo detuvo con su escudo de arena mientras todos lo observaban sorprendidos por su repentina aparición.

-¿quien eres?-pregunto uno de ellos.

-no necesitan saber mi nombre para adivinar quien soy-luego de pronunciar esas palabras comenzó a levantar los brazos lentamente y junto a ellos una pared muy alta de arena parecido a una ola que se comenzó a formar a la espalda de Ino.

-t.. tu eres…-los ninjas abrieron los ojos enormemente al ver toda la arena que se les venia encima y comenzaron a correr para librarse pero Gaara reacciono mas rapido y lanzó toda la arena acumulada sobre ellos, fueron golpeados bruscamente por ellas pero lo suficiente para solo aturdirlos.

Aunque lo que no veían venir es que la arena se comenzó a mover como si tuviera vida propia y se empezó a meter por su boca y vías respiratorias imposibilitándoles la respiración y ahogándolos a los pocos segundos, una muerte lenta y dolorosa, la especialidad del pelirrojo, se agacho colocando la palma de su mano en el suelo y al comprobar que nadie yacía con vida se levanto para mirar de frente a Ino, pero su mente se lleno de confusión al ver que no estaba, dio vuelta su mirada para ambos lados y la diviso sentada en la piedra que el había estado hace algunos minutos, se dirigió hacia la chica.

-¿eres Yamanaka Ino?-pregunto fríamente mientras se ponía a unos dos metros de ella con los brazos cruzados observándola y esperando su respuesta, pero ella solo le lanzo una rápida mirada de indiferencia y sin responder comenzó a quitarse la venda de la pierna en donde los ninjas colocan sus kunais para revelar un profundo corte que comenzó a examinar cuidadosamente.

-¿eres Yamanaka Ino?-volvió a repetir molesto por la actitud de la kunoichi, ella respiro hondamente y se volvió hacia el pelirrojo con una expresión de desagrado.

-¿porqué quieres saberlo?-le quedo mirando fijamente.

-si lo eres tus compañeros me enviaron a buscarte al creer que se te secuestraron pero veo que pudiste escapar-afirmó.

-¿mis compañeros?-se exalto-¿Dónde están?-

-en Suna recuperándose-

-entonces ¿te enviaron a rescatarme?-una pronunciada sonrisa marco su rostro que no paso desapercibida por el pelirrojo.

-¿que pasa?-

-es que no puedo creer que llevo años trabajando con ese par y aun no me conozcan bien, ellos saben que puedo arreglármelas sola y no necesito la ayuda de nadie-le aseguro con una mirada desafiante hacia Gaara.

-¿a si? Creo que si necesitabas ayuda, en realidad creo que si hubiera llegado segundos después tu estarías ya muerta, por eso corrí a ayudarte esto es una misión y yo no incumplo jamás una, no como tu-respondió aun mas desafiante con la mirada mas gélida que encontró, Ino al oír esto levanto una ceja he hizo una leve carcajada de burla.

-bueno señor perfecto, quizás esto le moleste-dijo con toda ironía-pero pude haberlo echo sola sin problemas, ya tenía mi plan en marcha y si no hubieras llegado lo podría haber logrado, que digo podría, lo hubiera logrado de seguro-le aseguro firmemente, el kazekage no demostró nada en su semblante aunque por dentro estaba furioso, nadie le hablaba así y al escuchar a Ino tubo que necesitar todo su autocontrol para no asesinarla.

Finalmente la decidió ignorar y después de un "humph" se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y observando el horizonte cubierto de arena interminable, al ver que Gaara no siguió con la discusión se dispuso a continuar con sus heridas , el pelirrojo la miro por el rabillo del ojo y recordó que traía un equipo de medicina que le dio su hermana antes de salir para sanar a Ino cuando la encontrara por si estaba muy débil y herida, entonces se dio la vuelta y saco el equipo de su bolso para después sentarse a un lado de la chica silenciosamente saco una venda y agua oxigenada para comenzar a limpiar un tajo que tenia en el hombro derecho, en cuanto Ino sintió el contacto se estremeció y le dio un fuerte empujón a Gaara.

-¿Qué diablos me estas haciendo?-pregunto rabiosa.

-escucha Ino, esto me desagrada tanto como a ti pero tu eres mi misión y tengo que asegurarme que llegues a Suna sana y lo antes posible así que acércate para acabar pronto-después de mirarlo dubitativa cedió al pelirrojo aunque de muy mala gana

-no creo que esto te desagrade para nada, para mi que lo estas disfrutando-Gaara hizo caso omiso de estas palabras y aguantándose toda su molestia prosiguió con su deber-después de todo es un privilegio que puedas tocarme, cualquier otro se moriría por hacerlo-añadió Ino

-ya basta, hazlo tu sola solo apúrate que si no escuchaste mis palabras tenemos que llegar lo antes posible-el pelirrojo se levanto y se dirigió a otra piedra idéntica a esta que estaba a unos diez metros, la ojiazul al ver que sus palabras habían causado el efecto que querían sonrió para ella misma y siguió sanando sus heridas con el jutsu medico lo mas lento que podía solo para exasperar al pelirrojo, el que pronto fue perdiendo la paciencia al ver a la chica moviéndose como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Harto de la rubia se levanto de su asiento y se puso en frente de ella la cual lo ignoro por completo siguiendo con su pausado ritmo.

-si quieres seguir con esa velocidad para mi esta bien, lo que es yo voy a partir, tu puedes hacerlo cuando estés lista, pero dudo que encuentres el camino, suerte-le deseo irónicamente y se dispuso a caminar a un tranquilo ritmo, Ino creyó que hablaba en serio, termino rápidamente con lo que hacia y después de tres minutos aproximadamente lo alcanzo y se coloco a un lado de él, el Kazekage sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver su reacción y después de echarle una rápida ojeada a sus ya sanadas heridas siguieron caminando.

-y supongo que yo puedo saber tu nombre ¿no?-le pregunto con un aparente desinterés aunque por dentro se moría de ganas por saberlo.

-Sabaku no Gaara-respondió cortamente sin prestarle más atención a la rubia, Ino se puso a reír por debajo al oír el nombre

-¿Sabaku no Gaara? Supongo que es por manejar la arena porque por lo demás no te queda para nada, se supone que la arena es caliente y tú eres lo contrario en todo sentido-el pelirrojo medito la irrespetuosa forma en que le hablaba la ojiazul, se preguntaba que tenia esa cabeza rubia para dirigirse así a el, ¿Qué no sabia quien era?, que no sabia que con un solo movimiento podría ahogar todos sus sentidos y matarla?, la miro de nuevo sonriendo maliciosamente al pensar en todas la formas para llevar a cabo el mortífero acto, pero se recordó a si mismo que esa no era la forma de comportarse si ya no quería ser un asesino, además se repetía incontables veces que ella era su misión y no podía fallar.

Mientras un torbellino de ideas cruzaba por la mente del chico la rubia lo miraba esperando su reacción y marcando una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que el serio pelirrojo no tenia respuestas.

-pero al contrario de ti tu nombre te queda perfecto, cerdita-le respondió Gaara al optar por ganarle en su propio juego a la fastidiosa rubia, al escuchar esto una furia inmedible lleno el interior de Ino paralizándose de toda su indignación, apretó fuertemente sus puños clavando sus uñas en la palma de su mano y maldiciendo en su interior al pelirrojo, el cual seguía con su tranquilo y serio semblante solo que doblando levemente las comisuras de sus labios divertido por la reacción de Ino.

-cretino-susurro para si misma, y después de mortificarlo con la mirada se coloco a su lado orgullosamente mirando para el lado contrario despreciándolo y pensando en la mejor manera de molestar a alguien como él.

-argh odio la arena, deja mi cabello todo sucio y seco, el sol es asfixiante no veo la hora de dejar esta región y volver a Konoha donde el clima es al menos normal no como aquí que todo es seco sin vida, al igual que Suna, no voy hace años a esa aldea pero supongo que esta igual de descuidada que siempre y sus personas son unos fríos y desanimados que no entienden la palabra socialibi…-

-puedes callarte por un segundo-le ordeno autoritariamente, Ino lo miro con desconfianza y siguió con los gritos de molestia.

-no me puedes callar Gaara, porque es mi boca y yo elijo lo que digo o no así que quieras o no quieras vas a tener que escucharme-Gaara se comenzó a hartar, la rubia histérica de verdad lo estaba sacando de quicio, respondiéndose para el mismo la pregunta que hace un rato se había formulado en su cabeza ¿porque se dirigía a el de esa manera? Porque no tiene cerebro, se respondió.

-¿no sabes con quien hablas verdad?-le susurro misteriosamente logrando que Ino se callara por un momento dejándolo hablar-para que sepas rubia tonta soy el Kazekage de Suna-

La ojiazul se tranquilizo y proceso estas palabras en su mente creyéndolas imposibles y negándose a sumirlas, pensó en guardarse todos sus comentarios y mostrar respeto ante el Kazekage pero recordó que el pelirrojo le había dicho rubia tonta y fue suficiente para explotar y disipar todos los pensamientos de amabilidad y respeto hacia el Kazekage.

-quizás en tu aldea seas el Kazekage, pero si puedes observar a tu alrededor no estas en Suna y por lo tanto para mi eres un ninja común y corriente, Kazekage-baka, así que no pienses que por lo que dices te voy a tratar como si fueras superior a mi, porque no lo eres-el Kazekage prefirió callarse esta vez y aguantarse todos sus pensamientos de ira hacia Ino.

-"lo que tiene de bonita no lo tiene de cerebro"-pensaba para sus adentros el Kazekage, regocijándose en que mas adelante tendría la ocasión para poner en su lugar a la ojiazul, después de todo dos días sobran para lograrlo. ……………………………………………………………………………….

Hohayo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aquí de nuevo para sus servicios Mitsuko jejeje y aquí esta otro de mis retorcidos fics (culpen a mi descarriada mente XD), y como siempre obviamente es de mi pareja favorita GAAINO (mi obsesión), bueno esto es diferente a todo lo que he hecho pero creo que es algo de lo que pueden disfrutar, espero que les agrade la historia y si les gusta pongo el siguiente capitulo.

PD: probablemente terminaran odiando a estos dos personajes (si, sacare lo peor de ellos) pero quizás sea romántico porque no es romántico, hay ya ni siquiera me entiendo.

Si leen comenten porfis

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**Tal vez nunca llegues a saberlo, o tal vez nunca llegues a creerlo y estas palabras solo lleguen como un sonido al viento, pero necesito decir todo lo que llevo dentro.**

**Cada ves que te ignoro, no es que lo haga realmente, solo me concentro mejor en lo que dices si no me encandilo con tu dulce rostro, aun cuando no comprenda nada perdiéndome en tu perfecta voz de ángel.**

**Cada vez que te hago enfadar, es para ver nuevamente ese brillo que adorna tus brillantes ojos, aun sabiendo que la razón es el odio.**

**Cada vez que te alejo, no es para que te vayas, sino para evitar poseerte y no soltarte nunca mas.**

**Cada vez que me rió de ti, no lo hago de lo que dices o haces, es solo que verte me hace sonreír como un tonto y esa es la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarlo sin delatarme.**

**Cada vez que te digo tus defectos, nos es para que los cambies, sino para que no los dejes nunca atrás porque te hacen única.**

**Ya vez lo que digo, quizás ahora me puedas entender, no te amo por ser perfecta, te amo por ser como eres, te amo por ser tu, aunque no te lo demuestre, lo hago a mi manera.**

**Te odio por amarte**

Segundo Capitulo: Complicaciones

-¡como odio la arena! ¡la odio! ¡la odio! ¡la odio!-grito alborotada la rubia interrumpiendo una vez mas el tenso silencio que se sentía entre los dos jóvenes más el que se hacia presente en el desolado y árido desierto que los rodeaba.

Cada ves que la rubia prorrumpía con sus numerosas exclamaciones en contra de la zona el pelirrojo hacia un esfuerzo por calmarse y evitar algo que le diera mas ganas a la chica para seguir con sus frases, aunque su paciencia no era mucha y poco a poco le fue mas difícil ignorarla.

-creo que es la cuadragésima vez que lo repites ¿que tu cerebro no tiene almacenamiento para más palabras?-pregunto burlescamente Gaara provocando la ira de la ojiazul.

-no, es para que entre en el tuyo, aunque lo dudo debe ser muy pequeño-dijo sin pausas la ojiazul cruzando los brazos y adelantándose al pelirrojo en señal de superioridad, Gaara después de bufar la miro con apatía.

Prefirió callarse y después de aquello se entablo entre los dos un profundo silencio, pero al mismo tiempo se regocijaba en sus interiores una ira incontenible por parte de ambos aunque mas fuerte en el pelirrojo que mantenía su mirada fija en Ino con los puños cerrados pensando en la primera lección que le daría a la presuntuosa rubia.

Después de pensar unos minutos detenidamente al fin se le ocurrió un movimiento, sonrió con maldad para si mismo y corrió su mano un poco con discreción formando un pequeño bulto de arena que se interpuso en los pies de la chica repentinamente logrando que se tropezara y cayera que cara a la arena ante la satírica mirada del pelirrojo que hacia un gran esfuerzo por no reír revelando su culpa, en vez de eso siguió caminando con engreimiento parándose a su lado.

-lastima que odies la arena Ino porque ahora la estas tragando-le echo una ultima mirada de arrogancia y prosiguió con su tranquila marcha, por su parte Ino lo miro irascible sentándose en la arena que casi la quemaba y limpiándose los granos de arena de la cara y el cabello para después pararse indignada y sacudir su ropa. Cuando estuvo mas o menos lista se dirigió despacio hasta ponerse atrás del pelirrojo aumentando cada vez más su rabia.

-que bien a ti te guste-le dijo e inmediatamente lanzo con su pie arena hacia el pelirrojo juntando toda su rabia en el pie para arrojar con fuerza un buen puñado de arena que iba directo hacia el bien cuidado traje de Kazekage.

Aunque la rubia se sorprendió al ver que de un momento a otro la arena quedo suspendida en el aire inexplicablemente a centímetros de Gaara.

-eso no servirá conmigo Ino, acaso olvidaste que manejo el arena por mi cuenta-al decir esto la llama de furia se prendió como nunca en Ino, tanto que se le hacia difícil hablar por lo que solo se limito a caminar para adelantarse al pelirrojo una ves más pasando a su lado y estrechando su hombro con el de Gaara en señal de molestia, claro que el pelirrojo no sintió casi nada, fue como un empujoncito que lo hizo sonreír de manera triunfante por la rabia que emanaba la Yamanaka.

Cuando acabo la pelea volvió un silencio desolador entre los dos jóvenes pero mucho mas denso, casi palpante, que contribuía a la cruda soledad del desierto e inquietaba un poco a la rubia, que si bien estaba muy molesta también el pelirrojo le producía una inquietud inevitable, sentirlo atrás suyo como caminaba casi al mismo compás de sus pies, no poder ver su cara ni lo que estaba preparando hacer la incomodaba, la hacia sentir insegura. Cerro los ojos unos segundos y despojo de su mente todo esto, ella era Yamanaka Ino, y no siquiera el rey del mundo la puede intimidar.

Por su parte el pelirrojo al fin se sentía complacido, esto era lo que al el le agradaba, el silencio y la tranquilidad, ahora que la ojiazul por fin se había acallado el podía sentirlo, pero aun así Ino lo asombraba, era tan escandalosa, tan desafiante e histérica, y eso no le gustaba nada, todos las persona con que trataba o había conocido lo respetaban o temían, ni siquiera lo llamaban Gaara, y de pronto se encontró con esta muchacha que lo sacaba de quicio con tan solo unas pocas palabras, sin duda la aborrecía por completo.

Los dos estaban tan sumergidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta cuando el brillo del sol comenzó a hacerse menos intenso y fue remplazado por unos suaves destellos naranjas que venían desde el horizonte a ocupar toda la superficie del desierto, también el calor fue haciéndose de a poco menos sofocante transformándose en una brisa fría, propia de las noches desérticas.

Cuando Gaara se dio cuenta de esto observo desorientado el cielo y el cambio que se había producido desde que se distrajo en sus meditaciones, inmediatamente se paro a observar a su alrededor entre todas las lomas de arena y los cactus de la zona habría que buscar un buen lugar para pasar la noche.

-¿que ocurre?-pregunto de mala gana Ino dándose la vuelta al sentir que el pelirrojo había detenido su silenciosa marcha buscando con determinación un punto entre toda la arena que los rodeaba.

-¿no ves el cielo? Tenemos que pasar la noche aquí a menos que quieras perderte con la oscuridad-respondió tranquilo sin de dejar de escudriñar todo el sitio cuidadosamente.

-¡que dices! Pasare la noche… aquí y contigo-exclamo con vehemencia imaginándose en su mente la horrible noche que le esperaba.

-¿Qué esperas? No me perderé en el desierto por tu culpa, si quieres ven conmigo sino espero que encuentres el camino-diciendo eso se dio la vuelta desviándose de dirección hacia un terreno plano a unos metros de distancia junto a un gran montículo de arena, Ino miro el lugar respingando un poco la nariz y juntando el entrecejo siguió al Kazekage desde la distancia hasta que llegaron a la planicie. Inmediatamente el pelirrojo saco de su equipaje un bulto verde y lo empezó a armar apresuradamente sobre la arena formando una pequeña tienda para dos personas.

Ino miraba desconfiada como el pelirrojo lograba armar con destreza, transformando de un pequeño bulto de género un techo que los protegería de la noche y la arena que comenzaba a levantarse contra su rostro por la brisa. Trato de ayudarlo pero desistió al ver que el Kazekage no necesitaba ninguna ayuda, así que tan solo se delimito a pararse a esperar que estuviera listo.

Para cuando termino en el cielo ya era muy tarde y la noche ya había caído en el cielo iluminándose el silencioso lugar solo por las brillantes estrellas que resplandecían sobre sus cabezas y la admirable media luna que sobresalía por sobre sus demás acompañantes. Ambos sacaron de sus bolsos un saco de dormir que colocaron dentro de la carpa, uno a cada extremo auque igualmente quedaron separados tan solo por unos centímetros dado el pequeño porte del refugio. Ninguno se había dirigido una palabra siquiera y cuando estuvieron dentro de la carpa tan solo se permitieron miradas furtivas al otro generalmente de desagrado y un ensordecedor silencio que permitió que el Kazekage se recostara a los pocos minutos dándole la espalda a la rubia que por su parte se arreglaba el desgreñado cabello y sacudía su ropa quitándose la arena de encima lanzándole unos cuantos granos al pelirrojo que no se percataba de esto aparentemente.

Luego de un corto tiempo ambos yacían acostados dentro del saco de dormir aunque solo Ino había logrado conciliar el sueño rendida por el cansancio que pronto la venció, en cambio Gaara no sentía ningún tipo de agotamiento que le permitiera cerrar siquiera los ojos, su cuerpo aguantaba lo bastante para cruzar un desierto sin caer en el sueño y esto lo disgustaba, al menos en Suna podía usar esas noches para divertirse o avanzar en el trabajo pero ahora no tenia nada que hacer y sus ojos solo divisaban el oscuro techo de la carpa acrecentando su aburrimiento. Sin nada mas que hacer se incorporo casi por impulso y echo una cuidadosa mirada a la rubia de su lado, después de comprobar que estaba completamente dormida, salio despacio de la tienda de campaña hacia el exterior, una paz infinita se sentía en el aire complementada con el tibio soplo del viento que inundo su cuerpo cuando lo aspiro hondamente, sin preocupaciones procedió a subir la colina de arena levantado colosalmente a su lado, para el eso no era problema alguno, tan solo tenia que hacer unos movimiento y era llevado por la arenilla hasta el otro extremo del montículo, al llegar a la cima bajo unos metros por el lado que no daba a la tienda y ahí se recostó a admirar placidamente el estrellado cielo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Después de unas horas de cómodo sueño la rubia empezó a sentir un irritante calor que la comenzó a exasperar mientras dormía y que al final termino por despertarla, respiraba una y otra ves tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire frío pero estaba mas tibio que cuando se había dormido, estaba cegada por la oscuridad del interior de la tienda que no lograba ver nada, ni siquiera al Kazekage que se suponía debía estar a su lado, pensó tocar a su lado para probar si el pelirrojo estaba ahí aun pero termino por renunciar al darse cuenta que en realidad no le importaba, después de colocarse sus zapatos salio con cuidado de la tienda pisando la inestable arena del suelo y mirando hacia todos lados viendo que en ese lugar solo estaba ella, respiro profundamente tranquilizándose con ese aire que tanto ansiaba y que rozaba su piel refrescándola, indecisa entre volver a la tienda o permanecer afuera mas tiempo finalmente decidió caminar por los alrededores sin alejarse mucho del lugar. Y sin mirar atrás procedió a mover los pies despacio alejándose de a poco por la calmada noche resplandeciente.

Mientras los dos chicos se alejaban del lugar disfrutando de la calidad de la noche desértica no sabían que en la carpa comenzaba a desarrollarse una nefasta situación.

Sobre el montículo de arena había una piedra, tampoco era tan grande pero lo suficientemente para ser empujada por el viento con rapidez hacia la tienda, mientras rodaba colina a bajo fue aumentando cada vez mas su velocidad hasta que al llegar a bajo paso sobre un lado de la carpa, era tanta su velocidad que al pasar lanzo una pequeña chispa causada por el roce, era pequeña pero sumada a la calidez de la noche, mas el calor acumulado en la arena del día y el aire tibio, una chispa sirvió para prender un diminuto incendio que poco a poco fue haciéndose mas grande hasta haber alcanzado casi por completo la tienda.

Gaara que contemplaba el cielo sin descanso le pareció extraño que el puro aire que se levantaba sobre el ahora era mas nebuloso y vaporoso, llego a pensar que era su imaginación pero cada vez se fue haciéndose mas espeso al punto que no llego a ver casi nada, se levanto para revisar que todo estuviera en orden pero se asombro cuando vio que el aire provenía del otro extremo de la cima, donde estaba la tienda. Inmediatamente se llevo hasta el lugar con la arena lo mas rápido posible empujado por la necesidad de rescatar a Ino, era inexplicable pero no podía sentirse tranquilo sabiendo que la escandalosa rubia moriría por su culpa, lo que era totalmente extraño ya que muchas personas habían muerto por su culpa o en sus propias manos, tenia que salvar a Ino sea como sea.

No muy lejos se encontraba la rubia caminando y admirando la vista, si antes se sentía cansada ahora no tenia nada, solo ganas de caminar y caminar por esa tranquilidad hasta cansarse, sin darse cuenta unas lagrimas inundaron sus ojos, pero no de tristura o emoción, no definitivamente no eran sentimientos, era irritación, sus brillantes ojos estaban ardiendo por un aire plomizo que la había alcanzado y no era solamente en sus ojos sino que respiraba algo parecido al humo.

-¿humo?-se pregunto a si misma totalmente descolocada, por intuición y sin pensarlo se dispuso a correr lo mas rápido posible hasta la tienda, le basto unos segundos para darse cuenta que el humo provenía de ese lugar.

Cuando llego el Kazekage se pasmo al observar que la tienda donde estaba Ino se consumía por las llamas, sin pensarlo dos veces tapo con su brazo parte del rostro para no respirar el humo y se indujo en la tienda pasando por la pequeña entrada hacia el interior, pero su sorpresa no fue para menos al no encontrarla en ningún rincón, ni un rastro de ella nada.

-¡Gaara!-grito Ino al llegar al incendio, trato de no impacientarse y después de tapar con su mano parte del rostro se metió en la tienda a rescatar al pelirrojo, el todavía estaba buscándola y cuando la vio atravesar la entrada se enfureció, porque diablos esta el adentro tratando de salvarla cuando ella no estaba siquiera ahí.

-¿Ino que hacías afuera?-pregunto gritando jalando a Ino del brazo con fuerza para atraerla a el alejándola de las fulgurantes llamas.

-no te incumbe, vine por ti hay que salir ahora-respondió agitada y un poco asustada por las numerosas llamas que los envolvían a ambos quemándolos levemente.

-si-respondió con dificultad el pelirrojo tapándose aun para protegerse del humo mientras atrapaba con sus manos los bolsos de ambos para salir afuera.

Sin esperar salio Ino y posteriormente su acompañante por la pequeña entrada de la tienda saltando directamente a la blanda arena donde aterrizaron de rodillas afirmándose con las manos en la arena de cara al piso un poco ahogados tosiendo secamente.

-Ino..-hizo una pausa para seguir tosiendo-hay que apagarlo-ordeno fríamente mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿y como se supone que lo haremos?-pregunto enfadada respirando profundamente sin descanso una y otra vez-en este maldito desierto no hay ni una gota de agua-añadió casi gritando.

-con la arena-indicó quitando los rastros de arena de la ropa con su jutsu.

Instantáneamente la ojiazul se levanto ágilmente y se dirigió al incendio manteniendo mucho cuidado, cuando solo estuvo a unos pasos comenzó a arrojar arena al fuego con sus manos, ponía mucha fuerza en aquello pero solo conseguía tirar puñados de arena que no lograban apaciguar la llama, sin embargo no se detenía hasta que sintió inesperadamente que una mano la atraía hacia atrás salvándola de una flama que se dispararía hacia ella, el pelirrojo que había mirado toda su innecesaria escena la jalaba para detenerla.

-¿Qué diablos haces?-pregunto confundida y a la vez furibunda tratando de soltarse del fuerte agarre del Kazekage.

-Ino, con lo que estas haciendo solo vas a lograr quemarte y agrandar el incendio-dijo reprendiéndola con una voz de serenidad pero a la vez grave-yo lo haré o se te olvida una vez mas que controlo el arena- agregó con un dejo de sarcasmo.

-suéltame-le exigió, ni siquiera necesito que lo hagas, yo puedo o se te olvida que no soy una inútil-añadió en el mismo tono de lo dicho por Gaara, este no protesto al ver que era imposible hacerla apartarse la dejo seguir mientras el se alejaba dejándola continuar.

-esta bien-respondió amablemente al soltarla-pero que conste que yo trate, ahora atente a las consecuencias-dijo en voz baja solo para el.

De la distancia el pelirrojo observaba como la rubia trataba de apagar las llamas con todo esfuerzo, pero aunque dejo que la rubia siguiera no iba a dejar vencerse tan fácilmente e iba a cumplir lo que dijo anteriormente "atente a las consecuencias" y así lo haría con su nuevo plan.

Después de dejar un rato a Ino para que hiciera lo que ella se proponía sin resultado, se levanto de la arena en donde la observaba y elevo los brazos como lo había echo cuando encontró a Ino juntando un gran tumulto de arena pero no tan grande como el anterior.

-segunda lección en camino-se dijo a si mismo malvadamente, luego de eso estiro los brazos hacia el frente lanzando la arena al fuego levantando mucha arena que floto en el aire entre mezclada con el humo, la arena golpeo el incendio pero antes paso sobre Ino, no tan fuerte como para botarla y ahogarla sino que fue un roce de la arena que recorrió el cuerpo de la chica dejando toda su ropa y cabello repleto de arenilla. Dio un grito fuerte y agudo que retumbo en los oídos del Kazekage y lo lleno de deleite comprobando que su plan había sido todo un éxito.

La rubia se quedo ahí tiesa y paralizada, completamente furiosa, como nunca antes había estado, cuanto salio de su estado de trance se sobresalto y coloco sus manos sobre el cabello tocando sus suaves y rubias cerdas de cabello ahora arruinado y cubierto de arena, no solamente el cabello sino que su ropa estaba igual, de pronto su interior se inundo de una Ira incontenible que le nublaba los pensamientos llenando sus ojos de lagrimas de rabia. Se dio la vuelta viendo al feliz pelirrojo que la miraba conteniendo la risa y se largo hacia el en grandes y fuertes zancadas que dejaban una huella en el piso.

-¿se puede saber porque hiciste esto? ¡eres un tarado!- gritó acercándose cada vez mas

-no me mires así, trate de sacarte de ahí, lo único que hacías era tratar de quemarte y no ibas a lograr nada mientras que yo con un solo movimiento la apague-explicó desinteresadamente sin una pizca de preocupación por la furiosa mujer que se dirigía a el.

-pudiste haber avisado-dijo despacio pero con una amargura impredecible-te odio, si vuelves a tocarme un pelo te...-solo estaba a unos pasos de Gaara y el no la dejo terminar la amenaza, sin previo aviso acorto la distancia y abrazo sus brazos bruscamente imposibilitando su movimiento y quedando sus rostros a unos pocos centímetros, clavando sus ojos en los de ella atemorizándola.

-¿o que? ¿Qué me harás Ino? contesta-ordenó autoritariamente y a la vez intimidante colocando nerviosa a la rubia al instante.

-suéltame-ordenó tratando de zafarse tanto de sus brazos como de la penetrante mirada.

-se que no eres capaz-le dijo sonriendo, se acerco a su oído provocativamente dejándola paralizada-sabes, tu y yo haríamos buena pareja, antes de acostarme con una chica la lleno de arena.

La ojiazul al oír esto se deshizo de su atadura y lo empujo para alejarlo de ella.

-antes de siquiera pensar en eso prefiero enterrarme viva-le grito soltándole una carcajada al pelirrojo.

-era una broma Ino, la ultima persona con quien me acostaría serias tu-tenia aun marcado la mirada triunfante, pero improvisadamente la cambio por su semblante habitual uno de completa seriedad-siento lo de la arena, solo quería sacarte de ahí y apagar el incendio de una vez, ahora es mejor que comencemos la marcha, lo único que quiero es llegar-después de aquello tomo su bolso del suelo y se dio la vuelta continuando con el camino que habían dejado a medio terminar antes de asentarse en el desierto dejando completamente perpleja a Ino.

La rubia no comprendía tanto cambio en el pelirrojo primero se reía de ella, luego se le insinuaba y después se disculpaba, una vez mas la dejaba confusa mirando como se alejaba a pequeños pasos entre el desierto bajo una cielo que estaba ya aclarando.

Aunque después de unos minutos Ino se reunió con el, ella seguía aun guardando toda la rabia juntada y pensaba usarla para algo definitivamente, aunque no en este momento, ya tendría tiempo para pensar su venganza ahora solo le importaba quitarse toda la arenilla de su cuerpo.

El Kazekage que permanecía callado meditaba lo que acababa de hacer, nunca se arrepentiría de haberlo echo, hubiera pagado mil veces para ver de nuevo la cara de Ino cuando se volteo a verlo, esa disculpa suya solo fue para calmarla y evitar que fuera farfullando todo el camino en contra de el y el desierto. Sonrió para el levemente sin que la rubia se diera cuenta. Todo salio como lo había pensado y ahora tenia a Ino jugando su juego.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Segudo capitulo terminado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saludos a todos los que leen este fic y gracias por hacerlo.

Sobre el capitulo pueden ver que esto cada vez se esta poniendo peor entre esta pareja, tranquilos no crean que se pasaran peleando toda la vida pero de eso se trata este fic jeje, bueno supongo que tendrán que esperar a ver como todo se arregla a pesar de que se ve imposible, por ejemplo en la parte en que Gaara quiere rescatar a Ino del incendio quiere salvarla a como de lugar, ¿será que esta comenzando a sentir cosas por ella?, podrán verlo en los capítulos que vienen.

Veo que solo hay un comentario T.T, de todas formas gracias.

Ino-sakura14: Gracias por comentar, es lo que le da sentido a este fic aunque seas la única seguiré y terminare esta historia hasta el final.

El siguiente capitulo no se lo pierdan: Corres peligro

PD: por favor si leen comenten es lo que me da mas ganas para seguir escribiendo, ya que no tiene sentido si escribo y nunca nadie los lee.

XOXO


End file.
